


Calm

by ashleybenlove



Category: Sleeping Beauty (1959), Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Magic, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 06:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14710631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Queen Grimhilde is upset about Snow White. Maleficent calms her down.





	Calm

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in September 2012 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "The Queen is still upset about how Snow White is "fairer" than she. Maleficent 'calms her down' -wink wink-. Maleficent should be as evil and cunning as always. :] (Consent is a must, however)."
> 
> I called the Evil Queen Grimhilde because that was the name given to her a long time ago according to Disney Wikia.

Maleficent listened quietly, her hands rubbing together, as Grimhilde angrily ranted about how that girl, Snow White is, according to the Magic Mirror, fairer than Grimhilde. She had heard this for many, many years from Grimhilde. 

“Oh dear Grimhilde,” Maleficent boomed. “You must calm down, my Queen.”

Maleficent stood up from the chair she sat in and glided to Grimhilde, her long hands slowly laying down on Grimhilde’s shoulders.

“Come, my Queen,” Maleficent said. “I will calm you down my way.”

Grimhilde was silent for a moment before she said, “Mistress of all evil, you may calm me down.”

Maleficent knew that she would agree and that she would indeed be able to calm Grimhilde down.

Maleficent used her hands to accomplish this, both manually and magically, by physically touching Grimhilde and by allowing her magic to do its work on Grimhilde, acting like an invisible vibrator against Grimhilde’s clit while Maleficent’s hands roamed the entirety of her Queen’s body. So gorgeous and shapely that she was under her gown.

Maleficent’s hands worked at rubbing Grimhilde’s nipples, parting her cunt, caressing her thighs and her ass and stomach, while her dark and wonderful magic worked quite well at rubbing her Queen’s clit. 

Slow at first to begin, and then as time wore on, and Grimhilde’s rage waned and her energies more focused on arching her back and exclaiming loud curses of enjoyment, going faster and _faster_ until…

Her Queen was calm.


End file.
